Bumblebees and Idiots
by the sun will always shine
Summary: Problems arise for Kishu and Ichigo, when the treehugger returns with a whole lot more attitude. With Shirogane suicidal, Masaya a sadistic psycho, it seems the world is against them.   ABANDONED
1. Aoyoma, we all hate you, get over it

This is my VERY first fanfiction. So please, no flames. I'm not sure if these chapters are exactly long cause I haven't got anything to compare them too. I hope you don't die of boredom. The spelling shouldn't be too bad though-

I LOVE SPELL CHECK!

Also, before I forget, I will introduce at LEAST two more Characters into this.

Also, I own nothing. Obviously. Or Ichigo would just punch Aoyoma in the face, and walk off with Kishu. But anyway. And last thing, updates will be kind of irregular. Sorry.

ENJOY!

It was late, Ichigo knew it. She began to walk home, knowing a sleepless night of trying to figure out her feelings towards the cheeky, amber eyed alien was awaiting her once she reached her fluffy pink duvet at home. He was hot. So, what? He had senselessly gorgeous eyes. So what? He was in love with her. So what? He was willing to spend his entire life with her. So…what. Ichigo shook her head. Stupid, _stupid_ thoughts. What about _Aoyoma__?_

So what, he hadn't been exactly caring since the mew project was stopped. It was only scrapped half a year ago! That was _nothing_ in relationship terms. Ichigo sighed at herself. Once again, she found herself making excuses for the man she had once loved. The on _TRUE_ thing, she supposed, that was holding her back, was simple routine. She'd spent little over a year of her life defeating Kishu, she wasn't sure if she could overcome those fighting instincts that muscled their way into her head he warped. Besides, what would the MEWS think? She knew Pudding and Taruto were together, but they were kids, and even the rumours about Retasu and Pai failed to relate to her situation. It was _Kishu._ It would feel REALLY strange. Ichigo sighed, and ran a gloved hand through her hair. Something cold and wet landed on her nose. Snow? Ichigo shivered, and looked up. A storm was coming. She should hurry home. Ichigo went on her way.

Kishu sighed. He missed Ichigo. Sitting on his normal step ( Taruto had named it the hag step. For obvious reasons.) wondering what the girl he loved was doing today. He had, of course, considered returning to stalk her. This, he decided, was ultimately a bad idea. But as long as she didn't know… Kishu sighed. It was an idea he'd been toying with for months. Just after his planet was healed. He knew Pai was seeing Retasu, and Taruto and the monkey girl were together. Kishu chuckled inwardly, and looked forward to asking _Taru-Taru_ about his most recent date. He wondered absently what that 'punk' Aoyoma was up to. Pai said that Retasu had told him Ichigo wasn't exactly… HAPPY with his behaviour recently. The very thought made anger flare up inside him. Aoyoma was ignoring Koneko! His anger subsided into a wave of frustration. If I go, the chances are, I'll make this whole thing worse, but if I don't go, that punk might hurt Ichigo more… Kishu sighed for the third time. He truly missed her. He missed her stubborn, Happy-go-lucky attitude. He missed her bobbing red hair, from her twitchy ears to her even twitchier tail. He- Kishu's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of an old friend. Pai had come.

"Hey." Pai nodded in reply, and sat down next to him.

"You a choice you know." Pai's voice rang out.

"Mnnh?"

"You don't have to just sit here and think about her. Move on, or go see her. Just sitting here isn't an option."

"Yes, it is."

"I'll MAKE it not an option."

"Joking, joking. And before you say anything, I know." Pai just looked at him, not believing a word. " How's Taruto doing with the monkey girl?"

Pai had to turn his head so Kishu wouldn't see his smirk. A defiant smile worked it's way across his face. He would see her.

Ichigo yawned. Staying awake had never been a strong point of hers. CAT-NAP! She giggled inwardly, and realised just how sleep deprived she was to laugh at such a bad joke. A cat meowed in the street below her window, and her thoughts were once again drawn to Kishu. Ichigo yawned again. Perhaps the internal argument could wait. Sleep came first. Always.

She pulled on her slippers and made her way to the bathroom. She stared into the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth, thinking of everything she could associate with him. The only _real_ bad thing she could think of was his only slightly perverted streak. Without his pervert streak, he would be him. He'd be like a dumb Pai. Mentally anyway. Ichigo put her toothbrush back, and sat on her bed. Her mind could wait for Kishu. It couldn't wait for sleep.

Kishu however, couldn't wait for her. Appearing in the old tree outside her window, Kishu watched her complete homework before settling into bed. Kishu held his breath, and advanced into the room. He shut his eyes. But nothing hit him. Not shoes, no hairbrush. Kishu opened his eyes to reveal- Ichigo had fallen asleep. Kishu smirked and sat on a chair. Time to sleep. I'm gunna need all my energy in the morning.


	2. Hang on, aren't I supposed to hate you?

Hi! Second chapter is here! only a day after the first too... but anyway. I'm thinking of posting a new story, even though I'm only into the second chapter. I would ask for people to review, and tell me what they think there, but I don't actually think I've got many readers. If any.

But anyway. R&R PEOPLE!

Enjoy.

P.s: I know it's short. They will get longer after about chapter 5. I hope.

* * *

When Ichigo awoke next morning, she kept her eyes firmly shut. She did not want the dream (Kishu's dream) to fade, as dreams always did. Ichigo opened her eyes, looked at her feet and sighed. Suddenly, her body let out a large JOLT of realization.

"I…. I love him." She repeated the sentence, louder this time, and stood up, pausing only for the brief head rush she got. Her gaze was towards the window, where a gorgeous alien slept. Ichigo fell back on to the bed. 'Arigato.' She thought. 'Arigato.' Ichigo lay back and took to watching her beautiful godsend slumber, wondering, but not caring, why he was there. Kishu slowly and sleepily opened one eye. He was awake. Ichigo's eyes widened as she sat up again.

"You're awake." Ichigo stated the obvious.

"Yeah"

"I… I missed you." Ichigo said it nervously, like she wasn't sure what to expect.

"I missed you too kitten." Ichigo took an almost comical double take, and said:

"Where've you been?"

"What?"

"What I mean is, How's your planet? And how come you're not there? Wherever it is."

Of course, This exited Kishu Greatly, Because it meant she was INTERESTED! Ichigo was interested in him? His Ichigo? Kishu raised an eyebrow.

"What is it you want to know then, kitten?

"Anything. Everything!"

"Uhh... Alright, But that really doesn't give me much to work off." Ichigo put on her stubborn face when he said it. "Fine, Fine. Don't get youre tail in a twist." Ichigo had to laugh at that. It was purely coincidence of course, or at the very least he would SAY it was a coincidence, That Kishu brushed her shoulder, causing her ears and tail to pop out. Kishu laughed as loud as he dared. It was such a.. such a free sound it made Ichigo blush from ears to tail. Kishu raised both his eyebrows. At last, he was back with her.

"How's thing with" Kishu cringed. "_AOYOMA_." Ichigo smile creased into a confused frown.

" Kishu.. Oh Kishu, I don't think I love him anymore." Kishu frowned too, but Ichigo could see quite clearly he was celebrating. With Streamers. Big ones. Ichigo nearly smiled. Very nearly, but then sighed.

"What's up?"

"It's just..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I forgot how easy it was to be with you."

Kishu's frown became real. He loved Ichigo. Deeply and truly, he did. He wasn't sure if Ichigo would return the favour. Still, at least the odds were with him, for now at least.

"So, what have you been up to, Koneko-Chan?" Ichigo frowned again.

"Well.. The Café is still open, and my mum and dad went to England because my aunt is ill, and apart from that, struggling in a sea of homework."

"Nothing interesting then?"

"No. But I did hear that Pai and Retasu were together."

"Me too. How'd you think its going?"

" Retasu has never been happier all the time I've known her. I can't think of anything else that would make her so happy…" Ichigo watched Kishu's liquid amber eyes. She did love him but.. that scared her. It really did. All those times he'd tried to make her understand. Aoyoma would leave her. She knew it now. He'd been separating himself from her for quite a while. Ichigo pulled her head back and stared at the ceiling. Which suddenly seemed very high up.

"Koneko-Chan??" Kishu's voice rang out.

"Wha?"

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"You just turned into a cat, sweetheart."

Ichigo's little (big, actually) kitty eyes widened, and she stared down at herself. She was indeed a cat. She had turned into a familiar black cat with a bell on its tail. Ichigo began to hyperventilate, but paused to cock an eyebrow at the alien she now knew she loved. Kishu noticed with some difficulty (she was a CAT after all.) that Ichigo was trying to communicate with him.

"How come you can understand cat?"

"I'm an alien Ichigo."

Ichigo meowed an exaggerated 'oh' of a gasp. Kishu chuckled, and moved his head to face the ceiling, mimicking Ichigos previous action. Ichigo blushed furiously, but Kishu was at a loss. He loved her, but it was taking all his self restraint not to make a play for her. The alien inwardly screamed. He was totally, and utterly in love with her. At the very least he had a moment to think whilst kitty was exactly that- a kitty. Kishu sat up and picked up the unruly black cat, and proceeded to hug the little neko, expecting a scratch or a struggle., but none came. Instead, Ichigo folded back her ears and purred. He pulled back, with a eyebrow cocked. Ichigo had a paw over her mouth, and a blush was just visible through her fur. Her ears and tail stood sharp straight, and her eyes were hugely wide, shocked at her kitty behaviour. Kishu smirked. He loved her, and now there was a chance she felt the same, judging by her reactions.

POP!

Ichigo was back.


	3. Sitting on Taruto

This is my second update today. Which is pretty amazing. I thought I'd be terrible at updating this. but you know. Evidently not.

I'd just like to point out that BELLE is a brand of fashion, but KITTEN is an actual store.

PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY! I think. I've only got one at the moment.

anyway... Enjoy!!!!!

* * *

Ichigo blushed furiously, and smiled. Then, after seeing the very confused look on Kishu's face, began to laugh. Hard. After watching her, and immersing himself into the glorious sound that was Ichigo's laughter, laughed along. True, unhindered laughter that wasn't held back. It caused Ichigo to shiver, and had Ichigo still been a cat, her fur would have stood on end.

"Koneko-Chan?"

"yeah?"

"I love you." Ichigo remained silent. She would answer that, she would reply. Just not.. not yet. Not quite yet. "I'll be back soon, Koneko-chan."

"Your leaving? You only just got here!"

"I've been talking to you for more than two hours. Besides that, Pai and Taruto will want to know where I've been."

"Oh. O.K. Hurry back."

"Sure thing." Ichigo smiled.

"Bye Bye."

" See you."

Kishu was celebrating. SHE CARED!! He just HAD to tell Pai and Taruto. He found them in the old earth attack base. Greeted with a familiar backdrop of glowing gree, Kishu noticed Pai was at the computer and that Taruto was lounging on some nearby steps.

"Yo."

Taruto opened one eye, nodded in recognition, then closed it again. Pai on the other hand, held up a finger as a signal to wait, and then turned to clap Kishu's shoulder.

"Ichigo?"

"Yup. Ichigo."

Taruto reopened his eye and said:

"Your not still on about the hag are you?"

"Midget?"

"Don't call me that."

"How's things with the monkey girl?"

A fight broke out.

Ichigo was shopping. Wearing a Pink skirted dress with a black body, she wandered around the shops. Ichigo sighed, happily for once. Perhaps things were in here favour. Or so she thought. Ichigo stepped into the nearest shop stocking BELLE she could find, and almost literally shopped until she dropped, 3 hours later, she was in KITTEN looking at the cosmetics on sale. Ichigo giggled. Tonight, she thought, I'll have Kishu to myself! YAY! Ichigo had brought a hat with her, and had no trouble hiding her dextrous tail, but she still blushed fuchsia when they appeared with a small pop. Heh. Over a year of him stalking her, and yet she still couldn't control herself. Ichigo checked her watch. It was… It was 6:20????? She had to get home. Kishu would be waiting.

"Pai," Kishu said, after promptly sitting on Taruto, who was now repeatedly struggling to force his way up. "The garden necklaces, do you know of them?"

"If your gunna use that thing on the hag, you should ask her first." Taruto interrupted.

"Shut the hell up Midget."

"As much as I find it funny to watch him being crushed, He's right. The Garden necklaces are meant only for the most in love of couples." Kishu nodded and looked distinctly bored.

"Mnnh hmmh. Yeah. Does it work cross-species?"

"Yes, I think so, but…"

Too late. Kishu was LONG gone.

Kishu found Ichigo on her bed, in her strawberry pyjama's. Now they were in his territory. He pounced on the girl, and kissed her passionately. Ichigo gasped, but was already locked in place by the boys amber eyes. Turning her gasp to a small sigh, Ichigo returned the kiss. Soon, a battle came about, over who was to control the passion in the kiss. At this point, Kishu pulled away, both to breathe, and to talk to Ichigo.

" Do you trust me koneko-chan?"

"Sure."

Kishu smiled nervously, bent down and whispered words with no meaning in Ichigo's ear. The girl began to feel drowsy. So very …tired. Ichigo succumbed to sleep, but though it was part of his plan, Kishu frowned. He didn't want to play on her trust But… soon. All would be fine. Hopefully.

Ichigo's dreams were full of angels. Angels that had forest green hair, and large ears. Angels of Kishu. Ichigo relaxed. It may not have BEEN Kishu, but this definatly the next best thing.

* * *

I'll get the next chapter up soon! Or I hope too at least.

Click the review button! CLICK IT!


	4. A DISCLAIMER

_This isn't a chapter really, but still._

_I forgot the disclaimer._

_For which I am sorry, but I have to say I don't care. As long as I'm not sued, I'm fine._

_I'll do it now, and it'll count for the rest of the story._

_I hope, because I know I'll never be able to remember to put it in every chapter._

_So…_

**I DO NOT, HAVE NOT, AND NEVER EVER WILL OWN TOKYO MEW MEW. SADLY.**

_Because like most people, if I did, Ichigo would repeatedly hit Masaya, and Kishu and Ichigo would end up together._

_Thanks!_


	5. And not in a perverted way either

FOURTH CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sadly, I still have about 16 left to go. oh well.

Anyway. I'm trying to go as quickly as possible, because most of this is already written. Which was pretty stupid of me, because now I have to write it out for the second time. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

PLEASE REVEIW!

also, this isn't my shortest chapter. But it is damn near close. Sorry for the shortness!!!!!!

* * *

Kishu had made up his mind. When Ichigo awoke, he would give her the early garden necklace, or souen, as it was called. He did wonder if it was right though. Ichigo didn't know the legend. It was a custom on his planet, not hers. Heh. It didn't matter. He loved her. She loved him. But even if she didn't, that would soon be remedied. The early garden necklace was powerful enough to eliminate any insecurity in a couple. Ichigo would soon be his. And not in a perverted way either.

"K…Kishu?"

Ichigo awoke lying against Kishu's fully clothed (mores the pity) chest.

"Hey there. How'd you sleep?" He had to ask. He was bubbling with excitement.

"I slept great. I dreamt... Well... I dreamt…" Kishu had to smile at that point. He knew EXACTLY what she'd been dreaming about.

"Ichigo, can I give you something? It's important." Ichigo watched as Kishu pulled out the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen. It was on a black chain, and had a pendant with a purple-pinkish sheen, and a silver snake-like thing entwined around it. Kishu placed it around both of their necks. It was time.

* * *

The power inside Ichigo flared. She felt... so powerful, like she could quench suns at the snap of her fingers if she wanted. However, Kishu was experiencing something else entirely. There was nothing- not even enough to call his swords if there was a threat. Soon enough, the power began to drain from Ichigo, and flowed into Kishu. And back again. And Again Ichigo couldn't take the kind of strain she was under. As the mysterious power pushed them together and raised them up into the air, Kishu passed out.

Though he had much higher physical stamina than Ichigo, Kishu could take very little more than she could. As the two began to revolve in the air, Kishu too, fell unconscious.

"Kishu?"

"Ichigo?"

Both awoke lying next to each other on Ichigo's bed. Both wanted eachother. And to them, it seemed it was inevitable they got what they wanted. Kishu pounced. Ichigo could hardly wait for his landing.

"I love you"

* * *

When Ichigo awoke for the THIRD time, she was lying IN the bed with Kishu. That was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was that it was morning. The last, and most shocking thing she noticed, was that.. well. She and Kishu were naked. Which sparked yet another of Ichigo's famous internal arguments. Yesterday, She had seen Kishu for the FIRST time in SIX months. Early yesterday, she had ONLY JUST realized she loved him! That necklace… Ichigo noticed she was still wearing it. But then.. Looking over at Kishu, HE was wearing it too! Exept… They were… Different. Ichigo's was pink, and on a chain covered in tiny, flowery inscriptions… Crawling over to Kishu, she noticed the only similar thing between to two was the shape of the pendant. The early garden. Hmm… It seemed somewhat familiar. Ichigo returned to inspecting Kishu's pendant. Black, with teeny, tiny scorpion inscriptions. But Ichigo could not help it, her gaze was repeatedly being drawn to Kishu's face. Ichigo wriggled back under the covers and watched him. For some, unknown reason, she enjoyed it. Ichigo watched his chest rise and fall as he took breaths. Ichigo found herself moving closer to VERY close to Kishu, Ichigo sighed, and became drwsier by the second. But Ichigo fought it. She HAD to figure out why she felt this way. Not that she didn't LIKE it. She felt safe, She felt Happy. She didn't want to leave Kishu ever again. She would keep him close. Always. Togeth.. T… to…Togeth…

* * *

Ichigo passed out, and a small gasp escaped her full, pink, lips. The pair slept on. But something was wrong in Ichigo's dream.

Masaya was reaching out. His eyes were brimming with overwhelming sadness. Masaya continued to reach. His voice penetrated her mind, though it was only a whisper.

"Early garden, Ichigo. Of all the people… You.. You went with…" Masaya's hand was stretched as far as it would go… "HIM!!!!" The shriek was inhuman, and it left deep, black, claw marks in her very soul. The man -beast- she had once loved locked his hands shut, clasping his fingers together. In reality, Ichigo began to convulse. Her body bucked and thrashed across the soft bed; Ichigo was in the worst pain she had ever experienced. A pain saturated howl rang around the room, shocking Kishu out of comatose.

"ICHIGO??!!"


	6. Turning blue 1 0f 2

I must be evil. You'll see why.

* * *

Ichigo was turning blue. Her delicate veins were strained from her pale skin. Her face was contorted with pain. She was still thrashing, and Kishu was becoming increasingly more worried for Ichigo's physical and mental health. Ichigo's heart rate was erratic. Far too high one second, and dangerously low the next. And her fever.. Her fever was staggering. All Kishu could concentrate on was that he could do nothing. With a conscience such as his… It was inevitable he got help soon. But to leave her….

Kishu sighed uneasily, and kissed Ichigo's burning forehead.

"I'll be back, Ichigo. Don't go and die on me. Please. Don't die." Kishu turned to the window, and disappeared.

"Pai." Kishu had, somehow, in a rare moment of desperation, shocked his old friend. Pai turned around, But slowly- even when shocked, he was aware of the desperation surrounding the boy stood before him.

"Ichigo.. She…I.." Kishu began to whimper. Pai was simply watching as Kishu made a noise that was halfway between a grunt and a growl- a mixture of defeat and defiance- and regain his normal, arrogant composure.

"Pai. I need your help. It's important. Ichigo... Well. Ichigo is dying."

* * *

I'd laugh. But it's only this short because I have to find the book. This is the end of 1 book, and the rest of the story is in another. So trust me. Whilst I WOULD laugh, It's not my fault. And before anyone says- ITS TOO SHORT!! I know. And, quite frankly, I'm as angry as you are. I HATE MY SHORT MEMORY!!! I NEED to find that book...

I'll TRY AND FIND THE BOOK SO I CAN FINISH THE CHAPTER!


	7. Turning blue 2 of 2

Pai did not pause. Kishu's eyes had cracked with the same madness- same _desperation_- that Pai had seen in them some seven months before. Pai knew the boy in front of him was a force to be reckoned with in this state. Even MORE so over Ichigo Momimoya.

"What's wrong with her? Does she have a fever?"

"Pai.. I can't..." Kishu was almost reduced to tears.

"Where is she? Home?" Kishu nodded- He was unable to talk. "Fine. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Kishu warped.

Pai had shown no emotion through the meeting. He dare not. Kishu had used it. He had used a charm necklace. Whether Pai liked it or not, the two were bonded. And the bond, it seemed, was strong. Very bad timing on Ichigo's part. If Kishu gave up hope for her… It would tear him up; rip him to shreds from the inside out. And that would have further effects on Ichigo herself. Pai however, did not know- Which garden necklace had Kishu used? Assuming it was that, and not a midnight hope. That would be... Well. That would be disastrous. That could spell the end of Kishu, it really could. But what could Pai do? Kishu was technically above him in rank, despite Pai being his guardian. He'd just set the army on Pai if he tried to do anything.

Stupid army.

Stupid, STUPID ranks.

Pai disappeared.

Ichigo opened her eyes, but they were glazed in pain, and were unseeing as her irises flickered from place to place. She was, it was obvious, in senseless, intoxicating pain. Amidst the pain that had surrounded her brain in fog, She was trying desperately to hold on to her already fading sanity. It was breaking the part of her heart of her heart that did not belong to Kishu. It was not large- but it was large enough.

Ichigo screamed, The glass in the windows cracked. Lightbulbs splintered into a million pieces, Her glass smashed, and fell to ground in a beautiful but deadly symphony. Ichigo's pupils swelled and contracted- Until they resembled something of a cats. Her mind was being torn apart. And now she was too.

"KISHU!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo's godsend appeared. The scream he was just in time to hear, ripped his heart- Forget heart- It massacred his very SOUL.

"Sweetheart? Ichigo? Honey, I'm here… Shh, Now…" Ichigo's eyes returned to normal shape. The empty eyes stared unseeingly at a face they longed for. Kishu couldn't take it. For the second time in his life, Kishu wept.

Pai appeared.

"It's ok Kishu. Let me…" Pai prised Kishu away from Ichigo, and began to examine her. He WOULD save her.

**If** he could.

Pai had finished. Already Ichigo looked better. Her skin was peach, Her eyes were closed, but fully functioning, and her convulsions were minor and few and far between. Her heart rate however, was still dangerous. Pai had tried several times to dislodge the bond between them, but the necklace would not budge. It was not, he realized, as bad as it could have been. But quite frankly, it was close. Not a midnight hope, but an Early garden. Not a midnight hope, not the ultimate bond- If one of the pair was unable to cope, it will give pain to the other. Emotions are transmitted back and forth, and if.. if one was killed, so would the other- the ultimate romeo and Juliet. A real life Shakespeare play. If the necklace was forced, Love would bloom. Thank Kami for the small mercies. Kishu was young, the chances of him using a necklace correctly were slim. But… Everything seemed.. Well, Everything seemed relatively normal with the charm, unless this was what caused Ichigo… But there was no connection… Pai did not know what to expect. Who did?

Ichigo was trapped inside her own head. She was cold, and she was alone. She remained quiet, But before long, she began to breathe heavily. At least it gave her something to concentrate on. Breathe, 1,2,3 Breathe, 1,2,3. Ichigo thought of Kishu then, and all her self restraint crumbled down to dust. Ichigo began to cry. Large fat, helpless tear streaked down her face, and on to the floor with beautiful- Terrible- splashes. Ichigo began to run

And Run

And Run.

What else could she do?


	8. 99 certain

Kishu had been sitting watching Ichigo for more than 48 hours. Kishu kept watching- There was no improvement in her, but no decline in her condition either. Still in comatose. He was more than ready to collapse, but felt he had to keep watching her, even though he had not slept. Nor was he intending to. Not while Koneko-Chan was vulnerable. He wanted to stay with her until she was okay. No matter how long it took... And yet… Kishu slammed his fist against the wall, leaving an Ichigo-sized crack when he removed his hand. He WOULD leave because he had to- Because he knew that at some point, he would have to find final help for Ichigo. Pai could do no more for her, so perhaps it was time to resort to less conventional methods. Kishu kissed his kitten on her sweaty forehead. He would be back soon. Very soon. In fact, to Ichigo, It would seem as If he was never gone at all. Hopefully.

Kishu Warped.

"Who goes there?" The first thing Kishu noticed was that there was a sharp, glinting sword threatening to pierce the skin of his pale neck. Of course, there was no second thing to notice. Kishu had been raised as a warrior, and a violent one at that. He ducked and span at the same time, calling his dragon swords at the same moment. Heh. 'Warriors' were trained to multi-task. The spin finished and Kishu warped to a position just above his assailant. Letting himself fall, he landed on top of the man who dared to out a sword to his throat. Placing (Slamming, actually.) his blades into the ground around his neck, Kishu hissed:

"Give me a single reason I should not kill you now. You have ten seconds." Kishu was quite happy with that. It was very rare to get a good foreword in. When you had the chance, it's good to make it memorable.

"."

"What's so funny? 8 seconds."

"Ichigo… She went without Masaya."

Kishu froze. Ichigo was involved??

"Where?"

"Hehehe.."

Kishu tightened his swords.

"WHERE?!"

"The EARLY GARDEN."

Kishu wasted no time taking the life of the poor sap. The Early Garden… But there were so many others… Why them? Kishu staggered to the nearest tree, and sat in it. He was 99% sure he didn't want to know what was wrong. Ignorance is bliss. And a virtue. Kishu sighed balefully. If Ichigo's life depended on it… Kishu's attention switched. What hed the punk done now? Was this Masaya's fault? His knuckles stood out on his fists. Suddenly, Kishu's heart panged- Ichigo's pain. He had to save her. He would be forced to his final option, mark the unforgivable one, which he knew he couldn't do. First he'd talk to his sister. Kirin would be able to help. Right?

Kirin floated down the intricate corridor. Her soft, Pastel orange hair trailed in a graceful train behind her. The girls outfit, however, was even less formal. A denim mini skirt rested on her hips, With hot-pink tights underneath, of set with a huge pair of electric blue heels. Her upper half was covered in a bright pink tube top, joined by blue bangles up and down her skinny arms, and a perfect tear drop necklace draped around her neck. Large blue and pink beads were tied into her flowing hair. The picture of modern beauty. Kirin sighed happily. Being the sibling of ' Lord Kishu' had it's advantages. She lived in a mansion, had beautiful clothes, an entire room filled with shoes. What more could a girl want? Aside from a loyal man who wanted to be with her. Which, incidentally, she had. In fact, Kirin had a harem of guys just queuing up to be with her. She could pick up, and discard one boy every day for a year and still have plenty left over. Kirin giggled, entered one of the many rooms, and jumped on a fluffy pink beanbag (^_^). Kirin heard a cough. Looking up, she was startled to find her brothers amber eyes staring back.

"BIG BROTHER" Kirin jumped up and threw her arms around Kishu.

"Hey there!" Kishu smiled, but it was plainly strained. Kirin picked up on it immediately.

" What's up?"

"Well… I… I need help. A... favour… Kirin, I need your help."


	9. An immeasurable length of openness

Shortest chapter yet. :( ANYWAY!

Very very short, so I'm going to start the next chapter... NOW!

Which means I SHOULD be able to update during the week instead of next weekend.

Hopefully.

* * *

Kirin was shocked, her dark orange eyes widened to an immeasurable length of openness. Kirin however, was a warrior, like her brother, and she was sharp and to the point.

"Kishu? My help? Honestly?" Kishu was independent. Normally, asking for her help would be more than an insult.

"Shut up."

"Fine... What d'you need?"

Kishu took deep breaths. He could feel Ichigo's pain. It was getting so much worse…

"Well…"

Kishu pulled down the top of his baggy shirt to reveal the sparkling chain it had been hiding. Kirin Gasped- and then climbed forward.

"Whaaaaat??? Whe…When?! Who??!! Can I touch it??"

People such as Kirin can see into souls, so to speak, when they touch things. Kishu nodded, and Kirin tentatively pushed her hand towards her brothers necklace, and gently let her delicate fingers brush the chain. Kirin returned her hands to her sides, and waited for it to begin. A bright and piercing white light shone out from under her delicate eyelids, and she was raised a foot in the air. Her hands, arms and legs (but not feet. Blue heels remember?) Splayed apart, and now her whole body glowed with the intense ghostly light, But what she looked like was not nearly as interesting as what was happening in her head. Kirin was deeply shocked. By many things. These were as follows:

The girl- Ichigo- was a human!

The charm was very strong. It was unheard of for a pair so young to be so bonded.

SHE WAS HUMAN!!

A cross-species, necklace aided relationship had never been recorded. Indeed, this was the only cross-species relationship EVER recorded, but everyone had heard of the Pai and Taruto rumours. Kirin did know. She herself had started most of them.

HUMAN!!!

H U M A N!!!

It seemed the human part was what was most shocking. It was not. The last thing she realized was most terrible of all. Having touched the pendant and her brother, she knew of the Masaya-Ichigo-Kishu love triangle, But she had been led to believe it was over. And yet… Masaya was killing Ichigo. Compressing her mind one hope at a time. Soon she would be gone, and with that level of bond, so would Kishu. She wouldn't let that happen. She couldn't.

Kirin opened her eyes.

"Be back tonight. Late. We cannot afford not to meet again." Kishu nodded. He warped. Kirin stared at the imitation sky on her ceiling. Why was everything a race against time with him?

* * *

Ichigo screamed in her dreamworld. At least she knew it was a dreamworld, but yet the pain was not any less real. Not for her. Not for anyone who mattered. If she had had trouble keeping her mind together before, it was now immeasurably painful. There were hundereds of knives in her soul. There had to have been. Why else would there have been so much pain? She could think of nothing else it could be. She must have been running for hours.

Kishu sighed. Kirin knew something, he was sure of it. He didn't want her to know about that punk who had decisively hurt Ichigo more than he ever had, it seemed to be up to Ichigo to decide who knew about it. He could not understand it. He supposed he could not truly hate the punk that had kept Ichigo safe for so long, but that was a stretch. Kishu could tolerate it but nothing more. He would never be forgiven. Not totally at least. He would eventually have to call a truce, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Ichigo would not force him on it. He would do it to let her know he loved her. And she would not know why. She would barely believe it. Kishu smiled, remembering how cute she was when she was confused or curious. His pained heart gave another whimper. Ichigo had maybe a week, and only five days of consciousness.

Ichigo was losing time.

FAST.

* * *

Once again, No flames. Please.

I'll try to update soon!

Ja, ne!!

The~Sun~Will~Always~Shine


	10. An annoying flashback and a treehugger

**Just to point out- at this point-it will become more apparent though, I promise- Kirin is working for the bad guy. You know the one I can't say the name of yet? Because I haven't put him in the story yet? That's the one. Because she works for (insert bad-guy-name here) she has to kill her brother. ****And that, Is a bad thing. Also, before I carry on, I'm thinking of putting Ryou in prison for something. I don't know… We shall see. Or rather, YOU will. I'm also thinking of giving Kirin a personality change half-way through. That way she can be on the good AND bad side! YAY! (Hang on, why are you still reading? I'm blabbering. You don't have to read this, you know.)**

* * *

Kirin was training. Not that she wanted to. She HAD to beat her brother. Kill or be killed. Damn it, she HATED that phrase. Kirin Sighed. Why did NOTHING EVER go right for Kishu? She didn't WANT to kill him. In fact, she was secretly hoping that she would fail, and that HE would kill HER. She would have to provoke him first… UGH! Why did the idiot have to fall in love with a girl already bonded to an alien? And WHY did the alien have to be her boss? Any WHY did she have to be a HUMAN?! Kirin 'hmphed' and hopped gracefully off the treadmill. She walked towards the punch bag. No. She would NOT kill him. She would fight him, yes, but she would win! And then, she would let him go! If he won though… It… It didn't matter. She would rather be killed by her brother than her boss. She would fight hard though. VERY hard. She was sure she would win. Even though they'd Never fought before. Not SERIOUSLY anyway… He could unleash anything on her.

Still. What She REALLY wanted to know was HOW her boss knew about the necklace. And how he knew she had touched it… Something just didn't add up! Kishu and Ichigo were meant to be together, It was prophesied but someone, apparently, got there first. Masaya did. And now… Now her boss wanted them both dead. He was just so STRONG… And quite frankly, Kirin didn't think anyone was about to disagree with her on that.

FLASH BACK

He was just standing there. Just watching. He had NOT made a sound. He did not need to. Kirin knew full well that he was there. She just didn't want to merit him with any acknowledgement- until now. Kirin sighed, and slowly spun on her heel.

"You Know Why I Am Here…"

Kirin nodded. She knew. Of course she knew. She had to choose. She was an ally to him…Or, she was an enemy. She die loyal, of she would live as a traitor. The man stood there, and extended his black gloved hand.

"Touch."

Ah. It seemed 'mysterious-I'm-going-to-keep-to-the-shadows guy' was aware of her gift. That complicated things… Kirin answered his plea with a violent and almost pitiful shake of the head.

"TOUCH IT!!" Jeez! He's… He's so unstable… Kirin reached out, and brushed her fingers against it. Kirin gasped. The man nodded and warped. Sur, She knew what she had to do. She was aware of the side she had chosen. But that did not mean she had to like it. And at least she knew what the man's gift was…

At least she knew not to touch him. One touch. A single touch, that's all it too. He did not like his gift, and they way it collided with hers. He hated the fact her gift was stronger, but against anyone but her… Against anyone but Kirin, he had a HUGE advantage. Always.

END OF FLASH BACK

Continuing to pound the punch bag to an inch of it's durability, Kirin wondered if Kishu would understand the situation. The guy he was up against liked to play games, that much was obvious. Kishu WAS smart. Ish. And he knew it. Or hopefully. She could do no more to help him, but train so hard she'd be weaker. She was now his enemy. And that really infuriated her. It was the one thing to give examples of what your life depends on… quite another to be completely aware the your life lays in the hand of an idiot. But she'd almost certainly be dead by then, so she would have to lead him through it with puzzles.

Gyah! **** The whole thing!!!! Kirin made another noise of frustration, and argued with herself.

No!! She would let him live. Or vice versa. He would save Both Ichigo's and (Hopefully) her hide. And if he did not… Well, they would both die. But luckily, the dead don't tend to feel pain. Then again, they don't feel anything else either.

* * *

Kishu was training too. Running on a treadmill so fast his legs were blurred. But Kishu did not know what was waiting for him. This… This suicidal training regime was his normal routine. Being the best warrior on the planet- Aside from the now deceased deep blue- Only he had the physical stamina to push himself to the limit- and past it- each day, and not be dead yet. The veins began to stand up on his forehead. It was time to move on.

He strode towards the pedestal room. The pedestal room was simply very high stools, with sharpened spears beneath. The stools themselves… Barely as large as a place mat. Hopping from stool to stool was no easy feat. Yet it was something he staked his life on every single day of his life. Kishu advanced across the pedestals, leaping gracefully from top to top. Pausing in the middle, he began to stretch. The pedestal room was the only place he could stretch; anywhere else obnoxious thoughts never ceased to bother him. Here, he kept his mind focused…Or die. And, at present. That was a price he would willingly pay. Plus, stretching over a pit filled with spears with sharpened tips? As if each day WASN'T just FULL of things just waiting to stab, shoot, blast or even eat (only once had he been told THAT one.) him to death. Though, even a small amount of stabbing/shooting/blasting/eating that was threatening to jump out would kill him… and yet, here he was! Slightly out of breath but otherwise fine! He was… good.

Kishu checked his watch-Time to go. As he warped, Kishu noticed something was terribly wrong.

When Kishu arrived to a black as midnight room, he could not see, and for an alien, that was uncomfortable. Especially for one such as kishu. Fortunately his ears were VERY sensitive, and even then, he could use his hands to check out his surroundings. He discovered something vital-

he was in a cage.

He could not warp- the cage was made of flourine encased in zinc. He clenched the handle he had discovered. He was interested in his captor, it was true, but would rather be out than in... A deep voice resonated across the room.

"DESIST."

Kishu's eyes widened, and his pupils shrank. That voice... He knew that voice. He knew it, because it was the one voice he hoped never to hear again.

Never again.

* * *

**I know I said I'd update during the week, and I DID try, I DID! But this chapter is more than 1000 words long. Longest chapter yet! so, I think i made up for it. I really Hope I did!!! Even though I ended it on a cliffie.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers! YOU make my day! FREE COOKIES TO YOU ALL!**

**Next time, we have kishu trying to attack the idiot-bumblebee (hence the name of the story) lookalike. **

**COME AGAIN SOON!**

* * *

PRESS THE BUTTON!

PRESS IT!!

PRESS THE BUTTON!!!

l  
l  
l  
\/


	11. BumbleBees Are Annoying

GUESS WHAT?

I'M BACK!

BUMBLEBEE'S HAS RETURNED! !

However, it is a sad day, as I am no longer using my old computer, Ol' Faithful.

But yes, I am back, with a SUPER LONG update! Well, It's 1,345 words, ands thats more than the others.

I'm sorry about the six month wait though- You might wanna read through all the previous chapters for this to make sense.

I lost the book with this written in, and-

Kisshu: You forgot about us.

Sun: Well, No! I just-

Kisshu: DIDN'T you?

Uh... On with the story!

* * *

"Desist."

Kishu fell back on to his haunches.

"No…Not Him…Oh God, Please, ANYONE but him…" Kishu grunted and regained his composure. He heard a snap, and the lights came on with a faint pop. Kishu shielded his eyes with an arm, and gritted his sharp teeth. A gutteral growl escaped him. He hated it, the thing that stood before him now.

Masaya Aoyoma, who had been fawned over by Ichigo, who had beanten him on nearly EVERY level, right to the end.

And now…. What he wouldn't do to close his hands around Masaya's-Assuming that was STILL Masaya- neck and squeeze. Very, VERY hard.

Kishu felt his temper rise up from beneath him. It was not an unfamiliar sensation- In fact, it was one he battled with regularly. This time, he made no attempts to stifle it. This time, Ichigo's heart could not get in the way. This time, he was out to kill.

Kishu howled:

"I…I LEFT YOU WITH HER!"

'It' regarded him with only mild interest.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HER!"

The other continued to watch as the sound boomed across the room.

"YOU DIDN'T LISTEN! YOU DIDN'T CARE! I… **I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE LOOKED AFTER!"**

A vein pulsed on his forehead. Kishu pulled out his swords- But instead of running forward and breaking the bars, he felt himself being strung up- He physically FELT the rope around his wrists. But there could be nothing there… He had not seen or heard ANYONE, and there was no door behind him… Seeing that there was no point in struggling, Kishu surveyed surveyed the room more thoroughly.

It was white, not very wide, but very long. The windows- or what were supposed to be windows anyway, were blocked off, by what appeared to look suspiciously like steel. He would not be able to break them. 'It' steppeed forward and gave Kishu a chance to survey him. Black- with underlying yellow. His eyes were black, too- He honestly looked like a freaking Bumble Bee! (A/N: And thus, the title becomes apparent. Hehe.) Blond hair, too. Kishu swallowed his fear in one huge gulp.

"W..Why the fashion change? It looks worse than before? What were you going for, rotten banana?" Kishu smirked and cocked one eyebrow. He was very sure the fashion change was NOT planned. Something had taken him over.

But he could still poke fun, Surely? Whilst he still could. Besides, he DID look stupid. The bumble bee knight, as Kishu had now internally christened him, held up a hand. He felt the bonds loosen, and the bars around him disappeared. Kishu took a moment to think this over.

1) He was now in the presence of the man he hated most. And,

2) He was being set free?

BUMBLE WAS OBVIOUSLY INSANE!

"Hey Bu-umble, What gives?"

Kishu felt himself being shoved backwards. He turned his head- No-one at all was nea- His train of thought was interrupted, as his foot slipped on the cold marble floor. He now had no resistance.

Kishu gritted his teeth as he was slammed into the wall.

"Augh!" Kishu panted, and let his incisors show.

"My Name," The figure walked leisurely, but somehow purposefully towards hime.

"My Name Is OBSIDIAN. Remember It. Or Die."

Obsidian watched as Kishu looked at the floor and shook his head. Kishu's voice was soft, but filled with a venom that he would muster for no-one else.

"No."

Obsidian cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"If anyone dies today…" Kishu pulled out his swords again. He finished by leaping forward, and screaming:

"IT…WILL…BE…YOU!"

Kishu ran forward, brandishing his swords, only to be thrown back, with a huge amount of force, into the wall behind him. Obsidian began studying his fingernails.

And yet Kishu continued to come. He came forward, only to be slammed into the wall 42 times before he succumbed to unconsciousness. And yet he whispered a word.

"Ich…Ichi…Ichigo…."

Kishu collapsed.

XOX

Obsidian was shocked at what Kishu had said an done. He had repeatedly thrown himself

Forward, but he MUST have known it was then..

And then her name…

Still. He would die. Die inside, anyway. If he ever realised what he had become, he would kill himself anyway! Win-Win situation! A slave- AND one who took care of themselves! He was, however, Only 99% sure he wanted to do this.

But… There was always the chance…Some victims fought back. Mostly, it didn't make a difference, it just took a little longer, Yet…If anybody could overpower him, it would be Kishu. After all, he had tried to attack him 42 times before knocking himself out.

Meh.

Obsidian dismissed the thought quickly. He extended a finger.

Goodnight, He though.

Goodnight…

_Lord Kishu._

XOX

Kishu did indeed struggle. In fact, he would have EASILY beaten Obsidian. But then- Being smashed against a wall 42 times tended to take quite a lot out of you.

He fumbled with his consciousness. He knew what Obsidian was trying to do, But his mind was personal, and belonged to HIM. He also know that he would not let it happen, and that Obsidian shoul, in fact, go and **** himself.

He would NOT win, though- He would give up, and save what was left of his strength, to fight later on. He would undoubtedly need to. Kishu let Obsidian win.

Kishu was not ready for the soul rendering pain that befell him.

XOX

Ichigo bolted awake. She did not feel any better. There was a hole in her chest- She had very little heart left- that was filled with broken glass.

Ichigo pulled herself up, into a sitting position.

Her neck felt cricked. Once she felt comfortable, she peered around the room.

'!'

Keep…Keep calm, Ichigo…Broken glass covered every inch of floor space she had.

Heh, He parents were going to make her pay for that… Ichigo continued to look around the room, until her gaze fell upon a tattered note:

_Hey, kitten!_

_I might not be here when you wake up ( Just to warn you, there MIGHT be a ton of glass of the floor- I'll explain later, Okay?) I'm sorry! I had some stuff to do. See you soon!_

_Love you,_

_Kishu._

_P.S TRY not to get yourself killed. I know it's hard for you, but PLEASE, try._

Oh, Trust Kishu. Ichigo plopped backwards and the bed springs creaked a little. She sighed, and her hand flopped towards her compact mirror. She hoped it had escaped the glass massacre- She had liked it. She had been ecstatic when her mother had brought it for her. Strawberry shaped with little cats running up and down the inside lining. Ichigo opened it.

She was releived- the mirror had escaped, without even a crack.

The she was shocked. And then confused. And then very, VERY angry.

For WHAT reason was she in mew form for? Ryou Shirogane, She thought,

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

XOX

Ichigo leapt away from the shattered glass and landed in the doorway. She was FURIOUS. And finding out if the other mew's were like this was a priority.

Ichigo flew down the stairs, grabbed her keys and ran through the front door. She would not stop sprinting until she reached the café.

XOX

Ryou was…Weary. Of everything. He had transformed into a cat for no good reason, and ended up locked outside of Café Mew. Which, of course, only succeeded in giving him more time to brood over his feelings for Ichigo. Everything about that girl was either totally hilarious…Or totally…. be honest, it was freaking him out a little. Everyone had noticed that he was turning into a recluse. Even Minto-San, and that was saying something.

He was good at reading people, and had noticed that Ichigo was not exactly happy with Mister, Oh-I'm-A-Genius-Kendo-Premiership-Kind-Of-Guy. He didn't care. Ryou hadn't liked BakaBoy since the beginning. He just hadn't told anyone why yet, or indeed, even considered telling anyone. Especially not Ichigo Mommoya.

* * *

Oooh! What is Ryou going to do now? Heh. I LOVE the next chapter. I get to put Ichigo on the warpath.

Heheh.

Anyway, as the KILLED the reveiw button, I am asking you very VERY nicely to press the review link. Please.

ALSO: If there are any problems, like a plot error, that doesn't make sense from last chapter, please notify me!

THANK YOU, AND GOODNIGHT! (even though it's midday)


	12. If I Told You A Secret

A/N- Well, after 5 months of broken computer stuff, re-losing my book, I am back.

Again.

This might be the end of bumble bee's. I haven't decided. I ust don't have all that much time, and I've lost most of my interest in this story.

So, anything wrong with this, like there is a plot hole, or if a sentence doesn't make sense, please tell me!

Happy reading!

WARNING- There is some material in here concerning suicide, okay? If this upsets you, I'm sorry, but it was needed for the plot.

* * *

Ichigo sprinted across the park, and rammed herself through the beautiful doors. She hadn't come for months, and she was glad to see the café had not changed at all. Sure, everyone was a few inches taller, and Keiichiro's hair had lengthened a bit, but... No. Everything was as it should be.

Every girl present was shocked. They had not seen Ichigo in a long, long time, and the last time this mood came to memory... Well. It was a long time ago, anyway. No-one spoke.

Except Ichigo, of course. "Where. Is. Shirogane?" Her tone was venomous, worse than the most deadly acid. Each girl, Yellow, Blue, Purple and Green, said lengthy silent prayers to Ryou Shirogane, and hoped they would not be the one to find what remained of him when Ichigo was done.

Lettuce extended a finger towards Shirogane's room. Ichigo ran towards the stairs. Mint piped up-

"Ichigo," Ichigo paused, then turned. "Ichigo, try not to hurt him all that badly please. I don't want to have to clean up his remains, thanks."

Ichigo simply growled and continued to run, disappearing in a flash. "Anyone have any idea what that was about?" Everyone shook their heads. Mint sighed and turned. "One sec. Keiichiro? Hey, Keiichiro!"

His ever smiling face slightly frowned for once, Keiichiro stuck his head out of the doorway.

"Don't even ask me, Girls. I don't know much. But, I do know one thing you might be interested in."

"Tell us, Keiichiro? Please!"

"Alright, Alright. My ears can only take so much assault ladies! I know two things actually. Number One- Shirogane-san... Well, he hasn't been sleeping well. I hear him sometimes, actually. He screams a name in his sleep. And, well, I think we can all guess that name, can't we? Anyway. Number Two-" The girls leaned in towards him, delighted at the gossip. "Number Two- Its none of our business, ladies. Therefore, I don't care. Therefore, neither should you. Now please, there are tables waiting."

Keiichiro did not issue it as a demand, but more of an option. They got to work anyway. Shirogane got VERY angry when there were customers unhappy. Even as a grey blob, as he probably would be when Ichigo was finished, he was still in charge of their wages.

XOX

Ichigo was at the bottom of the stairs, but took a moment to pause. Which of course, resulted in a short stop, and a very sore head. Ichigo winced and rubbed her head, and could no longer remember the reason for her stop. Which, all things considered, was strange. All things considered, Ichigo had a good memory. So... Why...?

Humph. She thought. Very strange.

XOX

Shirogane sharpened the knife. He couldn't live with Ichigo, and it was plainly obvious by now that he couldn't live without her. In effect, there really wasn't much of a life to take- Only the very small part of him dedicated to work. Ryou smiled wearily. He was a selfish creature. He raised the now extremely sharp knife to his neck. Ryou found it hard to press the knife in hard enough to break the skin. Stupid, Stupid self preservation. Shirogane clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. He began to press the sharp silver deeper into his pale neck and soon, was sweating. Ryou let out a yell of pain and thrashed the knife, harder than he would have done deliberately towards his oh-so-breakable neck.

Almost instantaneously, Ichigo blasted open the door. The knife's passage was halted, leaving Shirogane standing there looking very confused, but even more shocked.

XOX

Ichigo had quick eyes, and spotted the knife. She realised his intentions immediately, and launched herself towards Ryou, who, incidentally, was now looking thoroughly freaked out. For now, she only cared about the well-being of her old boss. Neither of them could recollect quite how they both got onto the floor.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi." Mumbled Ryou.

Both passed out, one from exhaustion, and one from shock.

XOX

In the distance, Kirin smiled. She punched the air where she floated. Heh. Kishu was a slave, and was without an enchantment. The blonde would be the first man she saw. YES! Kirin paused for a moment, reconsidering. If you took into account irony of the fact bad luck had found it's way into love enchantments. Neither of the pair felt anything wrong with the spell, it was like second nature, and yet... Heh. Not worth troubling herself with, she knew... Still.

It would be hilarious to watch Ichigo fall in love with a man who loved her, but a man who she hated. Kirin checked her watch. Not long now. Heh. Look out world, She thought, and then broke her own train of thought with a wave of guilt.

She hoped no-one had liked Blondie... but still. It would be hilarious.


End file.
